Mezzanine cards allow for a variety of functional expansions for a host computer system. A mezzanine card may comprise a printed circuit board (PCB) having electronic components mounted on a bottom surface of the mezzanine card. Mezzanine cards are typically used in applications requiring relatively small enclosures, with physical dimensions defined by standards. In the assembly of the electronic components, a specified compressive force may be needed to hold everything in place. If more force than necessary is applied, there is an increased risk of mechanical damage to the electronic components.